exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep is a powerful and recurring threat to the Multiverse as a messenger of the Dark Tapestry. Story Dark Messenger Nyarlathotep was created a long time ago due to unknown circumstances, then was left wandering the earth, tasked by Azathoth to accomplish tasks unknown. He was the one to choose Anatole Blueback as a prophet, then for millennia, his whereabouts were unknown - although in the early 1850 years, he was summoned and had a child with a pagan witch, known as the Ongash Abomination. He was first seen during the troubled realities in Paris, encountering Xiaopai Ming and absentmindedly taunting her, before leaving for more interesting aims. One of which was the presence of Emeria, which soon after, he felt awakening. Nyarlathotep thus resolved to summon Emeria, scheming in order to reach this objective. Weave of Chaos Nyarlathotep weaved chaos around the existences of Carmilla Voldaren, Luther of Kaine and Kementari, hoping to cause Kementari to awaken Emeria due to her power over Hedrons. However, the plan backfired with Kementari's pride and Luther's planning, causing Nyarlathotep to be caught in a Hedron network instead. This was however but a minor setback to him. Nyarlathotep used his abilities to contact Tsatthogua through his dreams, causing the demi-man to come to him and unseal him. Nyarlathotep granted powers to Tsatthogua, sending him to perform an eldritch ritual, however, this ultimately failed with Tsatthogua being annihilated by Maya Krius. Nyarlathotep thus retreated for now, planning on his next move. Appearance Nyarlathotep has over a thousand forms, but uniquely for a Great Old One, he can manifest as a pseudo-human being in the Material Realm. He then takes the form of a pitch-black pharaoh dressed in both regal and ragged clothing. Personality Nyarlathotep is nothing but a messenger of chaos, an agent who takes great pleasure in sowing discord and allowing his masters' return. He treats humans as inferior beings, and even as food; he has no qualms with using those around him to fulfill his goals. Whether this is a personality in the truer sense or merely an extension of his creators' will is unknown. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: While struck by one of Kementari's most powerful blows, with a weapon strong enough to knock down the First Vampire, Nyarlathotep merely took one step backwards due to the blow's strength, hinting at insane strength and nigh-invulnerability. * Dark Tapestry Manipulation: Nyarlathotep can warp reality in several ways, including, but not limited to, pseudo-Necromancy, illusion magic, time-traveling, summoning of lesser beings from the Tapestry, dream communication, blessings and curses, mind control through hypnotic suggestion, and many more. Storylines * Monstermind briefly features him. * Bloodstone Heart features him as a main antagonist. * Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel implies he was the story's mastermind. * Call of Cthulhu : Song of the Deep shows him retrieving an item under the guise of Leopold Kirthrall. * Call of Cthulhu : Pharaoh's Bride features his titular daughter. Trivia * His existence and behavior are directly inspired from H.P. Lovecraft's Mythos. Category:Character Category:Dark Tapestry Category:Interra Category:Korriana